


Bonding With Demons

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Tim bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heartslogos), [Lectoral](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lectoral).



> Prompt from Heartslogos on tumblr Tim and Nail Polish

“Careful. You don’t want to smudge it.”

“Cease and desist, Drake. I am doing this perfectly. You are the one who is ‘smudging’.”

“Oh shut it Demon.” Tim reared back and inspected this work. “I had to teach you how to do this. I know no one can perfect it in seconds.”

“That is because you are unfamiliar with people of my high excellence. I only needed you to complete one finger before I knew exactly how to perfect the technique.”

“You know what Demon? Even you sleep.”

There was silence in which the hapless victim snored on.

“Not that it matters in the long run, Drake, but I will admit that you are somewhat more capable than the rest of the plebeians. And as such are capable of some simple to moderate jobs of use.”

“Thanks. I realize that must have hurt to say.”

“Indeed.”

“Do you ever watch Star Trek?”

“What?”

“When we’re done here I’ll show you. It imparts important life lessons.”

“I don’t believe you Drake. You are a known… jester.”

“Quick save. There is an ingenious character that reminds me of you.”

“Maybe a single episode would be acceptable.”

“Hmm.”

The two conspirators took a step back and examined their work.

“I will admit that you picked a very nice shade of pink, Drake.”

“Sparkly pink; don’t forget that.”

“Indeed. It matches his hood quite nicely. This was fun.”

“You seem surprised.”

“I am. In sight of our current alliance may I suggest leaving before he wakes up.”

“Agreed. We can go to the lounge with the big screen. I’ll teach you the joys of Vulcans and Klingons.”

“This better be good, I hate to waste time with you.”

“Yes of course, Demon.”

It was an hour later that the peace and calm manor was shattered by the scream of dire rage and suffering.

“WHO THE FUCK PAINTED MY FUCKING TOE NAILS WITH FUCKING SPARKLY PINK NAIL POLISH!”


	2. Why No of Course I Didn’t Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video games can be hacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lectorel Who asked for Tim and Damian bonding through torture… of Jason, not my best piece but since this actually happened to me once thought Jason might react the same way :)

 

Jason never did figure out that it hadn’t been Dick that painted his nails with sparkly pink nail polish. But the drag down knock out fight that led to sprained wrists was a sight to see.

In any case that was akin to carte blanche for further teaching Damian about ’social interaction’. After all it was proving to be a fascinating way of bonding.

Star Trek hadn’t worked all that well as Damian identified with Captain Kirk and was now convinced that everything in a vaguely humanoid shape was after his ass.

Tim informed him that he was paranoid and was too young to have people ‘after his ass’.

Damian replied that Tim obviously needed glasses and maybe he should look into that. Only not so nicely phrased.

“What are we doing?” At least Damian was no longer threatening him anymore. Anymore being the times they were working together against their brothers.

“What are we doing?” At least Damian was no longer threatening him anymore. Anymore being the times they were working together against their brothers.

“You want more experience being human right?”

“I am human Drake.” 

“Sometimes I really doubt that.”

“Be quiet Drake and get to the point.”

“Fine. You see this?” Tim held up what looked like a normal game controller.

“Yes, though I hardly see why you have it in your room.” Damian snarked.

They were indeed in Tim’ room, Tim sitting down in front of his computer and looking at a camera feed of where Dick and Jason were playing video games in Dick’s room. How they thought they had gotten that past Bruce, Tim had no idea.

“This is why it’s important to know computers and override commands.”

“I don’t follow.” Damian was half leaning against Tim’s shoulder, will wonders never cease, as he watched Dick and Jason alternately whoop and shriek at the game.

“They each have a controller right?”

“Proceed I am no so slow to miss that Drake.”

“Well I have a master controller that I can switch power to.” Tim was grinning as he messed with his ‘master controller’.

“Go on.”

“Here take it and start playing.” Tim handed Damian the controller and brought the security feed closer, half the screen focusing on the game, and half still far enough to see their unsuspecting brothers.

“And do what?” Damian was giving the controller a look of disgust. “I refused to play when Grayson tried to make e, why should I play now?”

“Because you’re controlling Jason’s character.” Tim explained slowly grin blooming on his face. “So everything you do here moves the game character and Jason can’t figure out what is happening.”

Damian was silent, pondering if he could accept this as a prank or if it was too beneath him.

“Which buttons do what?”

“Not sure for this game.” Tim shrugged grin no splitting his face. “Lets try everything and see what happens.”

The fallout was to be expected when Tim and Damian could hear the screaming over the little speaker on Tim’s computer but no less amusing. That Dick and Jason had to be pulled apart by Bruce and Alfred consigned them to cleaning the room with tooth brushes after they broke so much… Well that was the icing on the cake.


End file.
